


Recíproco

by Noe_Sweetway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: Rintarou se ha puesto a pensar seriamente en que esa tarde de domingo junto a Osamu tiene un tinte distinto al que se ha acostumbrado con el pasar de los años.¿Por qué luce como si le estuviera ocultando algo?Oneshot | OsaSuna Week 2020.Prompt: Día 3, tier 3 - "Never felt more comfortable, could never want for more when you´re near", 4AM by Bastille.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	Recíproco

**Author's Note:**

> OsaSuna un poco raro y bien cursi, a mi fiel estilo (súper vueltero, con comienzos, convivencia y diálogos bobos), escrito como probable único aporte para la OsaSuna Week 2020. Probable.
> 
> Prompt: Me inspiré en el día 3, tier 3: Never felt more comfortable, could never want for more when you´re near, 4AM by Bastille. (De hecho, esto también podría encajar con los prompts del día 5, tier 1: «Distance» y del día 6, tier 1: «Home»).
> 
> Aclaración: dentro del canon, la primera vez que Suna vuelve a aparecer luego del time-skip (capítulo 380 del manga) figura que se encuentra junto a su equipo en el gimnasio de la ciudad de Matsumoto (Prefectura de Nagano). En ningún momento se especifica que el EJP Raijin pertenece a dicha localidad, pero quise tomarlo así en este fic, porque no tenemos ni p*ta idea de dónde quedan las sedes reales de los equipos.
> 
> Esto no está beteado, disculpen los typos.

Arrojado perezosamente sobre un sofá que le queda demasiado pequeño en longitud, Suna se ha puesto a pensar seriamente en que esa tarde de domingo junto a Osamu, en Hyōgo, tiene un tinte distinto al que se ha acostumbrado con el pasar de los años. Finge prestar atención a las historias de Instagram que desliza una a una en el móvil, cuando en verdad está mirándolo de soslayo y analizándolo: Osamu se encuentra sentado en la alfombra, a los pies del sofá y recostando la espalda en este, con las piernas totalmente extendidas, observando con inusual atención el aburrido partido de tenis que pasa en la televisión. Fingida atención, más bien, Suna lo conoce lo suficiente como para alegarlo.

 _Él ha estado más callado y pensativo de lo habitual hoy_.

Bueno, no es solo hoy. Si se lo piensa bien, han sido semanas (o quizá más) de repentina… ¿frialdad? No, no es lo correcto. ¿Distancia, tal vez? Sí. Se ha estado sintiendo un poco más lejano, por alguna razón. Como si estuviera… ¿dudando de algo?

Llevan años saliendo juntos (siete, casi ocho, para ser precisos) así que no es ninguna hazaña para Rintarou darse cuenta de que algo anda mal con su pareja cuando así es. Osamu y él son parecidos en el sentido de que ambos tienden a pensar en exceso las cosas cuando no están seguros de ellas, así que algo de eso debe ser el motivo por el que el gemelo se encuentra tan distraído desde la tarde-noche anterior, cuando Rintarou llegó junto a él a su departamento en su ciudad natal. Habían cenado y dormido juntos como siempre, pero algo había estado incompleto.

Osamu debe creer que lo oculta bien, pero Suna ha aprendido a leerlo un poco mejor que antes, por lo que puede afirmar que su novio está _preocupado_. Bastante. Por algo que él desconoce, además. Y bueno, quizá el asunto no tenga nada que ver con él, pero si así fuera, Osamu ya se lo habría dicho hace tiempo, porque ellos dos nunca han sido de ocultarse cosas y generalmente pueden hablar de todo.

_Quizá se trata de Atsumu…_

Sí, es lo más probable, ¿verdad? Suna recuerda que la noche anterior, vagamente y entre sueños, le pareció sentir a Osamu levantarse de la cama y oírlo hablar por teléfono con alguien. Solo su hermano es capaz de llamarlo en plena madrugada y ocasionar que tuviera que salir semidesnudo al balcón.

 _Debe ser algo íntimo de ese idiota, que no me puede contar_.

A medida que más se lo piensa, más le parece un motivo estúpido.

Osamu nunca le ha escondido nada, ni siquiera los más dramáticos líos del bobo de Atsumu, pero Rintarou trata con todas sus fuerzas de convencerse de ello porque, a decir verdad, no quiere pensar que no le dice nada porque no quiere lastimarlo _o algo_. O sea, ¿por qué tendría Osamu que ocultarle alguna información para no hacerle daño o alguna cosa así, en primer lugar?

Las cosas entre ellos han estado tan calmadas como de costumbre… excepto porque, esta vuelta, han conseguido verse las caras después mucho más tiempo del que venían consiguiéndolo a lo largo de sus años como jugador de voleibol profesional y como dueño de un local de comida bastante exitoso.

Es decir, desde que Suna había renovado contrato con los Raijin por su excelente rendimiento en las últimas temporadas, los medios y el mercado de indumentaria deportiva lo habían estado atacando más de la cuenta para temas publicitarios y similares (y todo eso sumado a que el EJP llevaba ya varios torneos seguidos ocupando el top 3 en los rankings y eso los obligaba a reforzar las horas de entrenamientos y demás), todo lo cual él hubiera rechazado de manera rotunda en cualquier situación normal, pero que ciertamente cuando visualizó los _números_ que le ofrecían por solo mostrar la cara –y tal vez algunos otros músculos–, no había podido resistirse.

 _«Hombre, ¡eso es grandioso! No eres tan idiota para rechazar tan tentadora oferta, ¿o sí? Imagina todo el dinero extra que podrás hacer con solo fingir una sonrisa, porque claro que la vas a fingir, es que ¿quién en la vida real usaría esas tan coloridas rodilleras?; ah, y espera, ya luego te harás un 'casi modelo' como Tsumu, puedo verlo»_ , le había dicho Osamu, oyéndose genuinamente feliz y dándole su total apoyo en el nuevo… ¿emprendimiento?

Mientras tanto, el gemelo tenía su propio crecimiento personal. _Onigiri Miya,_ a esas alturas, era ya lo suficientemente conocido en la prefectura y en muchas otras, gracias a que Osamu solía asistir a la mayoría de los juegos más resaltantes de Atsumu (y a los suyos también) y aprovechaba para promocionarse con la buena calidad de siempre. Había montado ya una sucursal en Tokio y le iba bastante bien también (la cantidad de empleados que había tenido que contratar para encargarse de ese local era la prueba fiel). Trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche casi todos los días y, además, debía pasarse por Tokio al menos una vez a la semana para asegurarse de que todo marchara en orden y de que a sus subalternos no les faltara nada.

Todo eso ha estado sucediendo en los últimos meses, que han pasado casi de manera imperceptible. El que Nagano y Hyōgo sean prefecturas tan alejadas una de la otra solo lo ha agravado todo. Incluso si tienen el fin de semana libre para que uno visite al otro, el hecho de tener que conducir durante seis malditas horas para llegar a destino hace que el tiempo que realmente pueden pasar en compañía del otro sea mucho menor del que debería. Y en más de una ocasión no han logrado coordinar siquiera algo tan simple como una llamada nocturna, ya fuera por alguna concentración previa a algún partido o a que uno de los dos se hubo quedado dormido, presa del cansancio de la jornada.

Así que… eso. Las oportunidades de estar juntos presencialmente han ido reduciéndose poco a poco sin que ninguno se diera cuenta verdaderamente de ello. O al menos, no al instante.

Incluso Suna es capaz de comprenderlo bien recién ahora, cuando Osamu se siente _distante_ a pesar de que está sentado a unos pocos centímetros de él y les queda a lo sumo una hora más juntos, hasta que tenga que marcharse para llegar a su apartamento en Matsumoto antes de caída la noche, porque aún le queda ducharse, prepararse algo de cenar y arrojarse a la cama para descansar luego del largo viaje y no llegar con ojeras tremendas y dolor muscular al día siguiente. Los lunes siempre son días de entrenamiento intensivo para todo deportista profesional y de mucha actividad para todo el que trabaja en puestos de comida, después de todo.

Con todo eso: el escaso tiempo que han estado teniendo para verse podría definirse hasta como… agotador. Oh. ¿Eso es?

_¿Se habrá cansado de mí?_

Suna no quiere lidiar con ese tipo de pensamientos pesimistas carcomiéndole la cabeza, pero es inevitable sopesar la posibilidad. Osamu es un joven empresario, actualmente famoso, ridículamente guapo y que encima exuda amabilidad a la hora de tratar con gente –siempre y cuando no esté Atsumu presente, por supuesto–, es obvio que cualquiera podría fijarse en él en cualquier momento. Es más, Suna podría apostar que un buen número de chicas (y otros tantos chicos, ¿quién sabe? A fin de cuentas, nunca han confirmado lo suyo al público, a pesar de que muchos han de tener sus sospechas) lo _admiran_ con esas intenciones cada maldito día. Y él no puede hacer nada más que observarlo de perfil, desde su incómoda posición en el sofá, acomplejándose por el hecho de que tal vez no debió haber dejado que se formara semejante hueco entre ellos.

 _Por qué mierda no me di cuenta antes_.

Todo lo que Rintarou puede pensar ahora mismo es qué rayos va a suceder con él si Osamu se lo confirma: que se ha aburrido de él. Que su relación ya no es la misma que al inicio y que no merece la pena continuar con algo así. Que podría interesarse en _alguien más_ pronto. (Y, bueno, cabe decir que, de un momento a otro, Suna ha empezado a sentir cierto miedo).

Y es que, a lo largo de relación, ninguno de los dos ha sido que se diga demasiado _romántico_ en realidad, ya que no habían visto la necesidad.

Habían empezado siendo simples compañeros de clase en Inarizaki, con apenas el club de voleibol en común, lo cual más tarde los había hecho convertirse en una especie de amigos cuando se dieron cuenta de que se entendían demasiado y habían podido fundar, entre otras cosas, el _club de incordiar a Atsumu_. Terminaron por tener tantas cosas en común, incluso la fijación recíproca, de lo cual habían sido capaces de enterarse recién a mediados de su segundo año en la preparatoria. Osamu había sido el primero en declararse, aleatoria y directamente, cuando estaban solos en la habitación de los gemelos y jugaban alguna partida de FIFA, y Suna se había quedado congelado por unos minutos, antes de echarse a reír nerviosamente y alegar que él llevaba mucho tiempo sintiéndose de la misma manera (porque era la pura verdad) y que nunca se lo perdonaría si acaso esa declaración se había tratado de una sucia broma conjunta con Atsumu o algo así, a lo que Osamu simplemente había respondido besándolo en los labios. El resto del club de vóley, sin embargo, se había enterado de lo suyo recién a finales de su tercer año, cuando _justamente_ Atsumu los había atrapado besándose en los vestuarios y armó revuelo tal, que seguro hasta el equipo al que acababan de vencer se puso al corriente instantáneamente.

Suna echa mucho de menos todo eso.

Cómo la confianza entre ambos había ido creciendo poco a poco hasta el punto en que, para su último año, decidían mediante el clásico piedra, papel o tijeras cuál de los dos iba a prestar atención a las clases o hacer los deberes de turno para que el otro se dedicara a la sencilla tarea de copiarlo todo luego de despertar de su tranquila siesta encima del pupitre (Rintarou aún recuerda con diversión que él había salido perdedor la gran mayoría de las veces y que Osamu le había cedido el honor solo por compasión en más de una ocasión). También solía suceder que ambos estuvieran con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos el mismo día, por lo que decidían saltarse las clases juntos y echarse a dormir en la azotea, hasta la siguiente hora. O la gran cantidad de almuerzos compartidos ( _robados_ , más bien, porque Osamu siempre había amado tomar algo del bento de Suna, sin su permiso). O las estúpidas apuestas sobre remates o bloqueos durante los entrenamientos o algún partido de práctica con el club, que terminaban en un montón de _ice pops_ para uno o cualquier cantidad de comida –preferentemente salada– para el otro. O esos pequeños besos que pretendían ser furtivos y se acompañaban roces inocentes aquí y allá, que Atsumu se encargaba de burlar hasta el hartazgo con algún _«ugh, son TAN patéticos, ya consíganse un puto motel»_ , a lo que ambos respondían con cualquier comentario sarcástico y creativo o más besos a propósito. Toda la complicidad que nunca imaginó tener con nadie… optar por lo simple y sencillo a la hora de actuar… la manera similar de pensar las cosas, como si compartieran una misma neurona o algo así. Todo eso Suna lo ha experimentado con Osamu y lo extraña muchísimo.

Rintarou extraña incluso esos primeros tiempos después de la graduación, cuando acababa de mudarse a un pequeño apartamento en Tokio después de haber sido contratado por un equipo de tercera división y Osamu apenas había empezado a pensar en el proyecto de Onigiri Miya y seguía varios cursos de cocina los sábados, en la misma gran ciudad. Podían pasar largos fines de semana juntos, practicando recetas, técnicas de remates y formas nuevas de hacer el amor. Al final, nunca se ponían muy sentimentales cuando tenían que despedirse, porque los días pasaban muy rápido (y algunas veces podían incluso encontrarse entre semana) y era cuestión de tiempo para que se volvieran a ver.

En todos esos años, nunca habían sentido la necesidad de hacerse grandes y lujosos regalos, como muchas parejas con la capacidad económica que ellos habían alcanzado con el tiempo. Suna ni siquiera puede recordar un momento específico en que uno hubo agasajado al otro con algún exuberante y costoso ramo de rosas o peluche gigante, o cosas así, por ejemplo. A ellos siempre les bastó con poder verse, hablar de todo –los últimos partidos de la temporada, el aumento de clientes, Atsumu y sus conquistas, qué cocinar para la cena, temas y escándalos actuales, Kita-san, Aran, Gin, Riseki, el peculiar Komori Motoya, qué comida chatarra ordenar cuando ninguno tiene ganas de cocinar, Atsumu y sus desgracias… en fin– y pasar esa tranquila tarde de domingo acurrucados, viendo alguna película insulsa, o teniendo sexo perezoso, antes de que uno de los dos tuviera que marcharse a su respectiva prefectura. Y eso siempre había sido suficiente. Aunque quizá no, al final.

Nunca habían sido unos _románticos_ , pero de pronto, Suna siente que tal vez debieron haberlo sido. Que él mismo quiere serlo un poco más.

Que quiere abrazar a Osamu por detrás y besarle el cuello mientras le susurra que lo quiere y le pide disculpas por haber dejado que el tiempo transcurriera así, sin que aprovecharan cada segundo disponible para invadir el espacio del otro. Quiere decirle cuánto lo ha extrañado y cuánto va a extrañarlo apenas se vuelvan a separar, y lo mucho que le gustaría poder verlo todos los días cuando se levanta desganadamente porque le espera un largo día de trabajo –y que él sea su estamina– y encontrárselo de nuevo en la noche, ofrecerse a prepararle la cena («que tú has cocinado ya todo el día») a pesar de que no sea algo que particularmente le guste demasiado hacer, contarle en el momento cada payasada de Komori en los entrenamientos, no tener que viajar horas y horas para verlo apenas unos segundos, poder tumbarse junto a él en la cama y hablar con Atsumu por videollamada para molestarlo con cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, porque ya lo dijo el gemelo rubio alguna vez: _«ustedes dos hacen tan buen equipo, que me asustan, ¿saben eso?, son dos malditos demonios destinados a acabar juntos con el resto de la humanidad»_.

Desea todo eso sinceramente.

Pero tampoco quiere asustarlo haciéndolo de repente y sin más. Porque sí, él y Osamu han hablado de _todo_ , menos de la posibilidad de establecerse juntos. Hasta el momento se han estado dejando llevar por la corriente y han manejado esos largos años de relación con calma y sin demasiados cuestionamientos. Porque ambos son similares y no se fijan en cosas como los estándares sociales de una relación ni mucho menos. ¿Matrimonio? ¿Vivir juntos? Nunca han tocado el tema.

De nuevo, nunca han sido _así_ de románticos y la inseguridad invade a Rintarou porque ¿qué pensaría Osamu de todo eso? ¿Sería una molestia? ¿Estaría de acuerdo? ¿Decidiría… terminarlo todo? ¿Después de todos esos años?

 _Mierda, no_.

En fin, Suna ya no puede pensar con claridad y solo sabe que no quiere perderlo por nada del mundo. Se siente demasiado ansioso, y no sabe qué hacer para aplacar la opresión que siente en el pecho y tratar de hablarle tranquilamente y expresarle lo que siente y-

Y Osamu lo está _mirando_.

Le ha sorprendido tanto encontrarse de lleno con esa oscura mirada grisácea, que siente que los latidos desbocados de su corazón pronto van a ser fácilmente escuchados por su interlocutor, a pesar de que la televisión lo camufla correctamente.

Osamu sorpresivamente se denota un tanto nervioso también, o eso parece. Se está mordiendo el labio inferior con premura y luce muerto de ganas de decir algo. Suna muy pocas veces lo ha visto así.

_¿Qué tienes en mente, Samu? ¿Hablas tú o hablo yo?_

Se le adelanta, sin embargo.

—Rintarou.

 _Rintarou_. Wow. Le suena un poco raro, aunque no debería realmente. Es decir, no recuerda muchas ocasiones en las que Osamu lo haya llamado así. Al inicio había sido solo 'Suna', luego se le había pegado el 'Sunarin' de Atsumu y, por último, cuando ya llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo se había apegado a ese _Rin,_ que con la voz aterciopelada de Samu era capaz de ponerle todos los pelos de punta. Pero ese 'Rintarou'… ¿qué tan serio es lo que se viene?

—¿Sí? —el aludido ruega que su voz no haya sonado tan quebrada como él la ha sentido. Se encuentra semi-incorporado en el sofá, sosteniendo todo su peso sobre los codos, de manera a poder mirar a Osamu mejor.

Y captar su expresión en el preciso momento en el que…

—Múdate conmigo.

—Qué.

La reacción ha sido inmediata, pero confusa. Y Suna debe haber cambiado tan drásticamente su expresión o algo, porque de repente Osamu se ha echado a reír.

Sí, el joven Miya suelta una risita mientras lo mira expectante, con cierto deje de _ilusión_. Casi de la misma manera en que lo mira cuando espera a que pruebe algún nuevo platillo que ha preparado y le dé su opinión.

Mientras tanto, Rintarou todavía no es capaz de procesar por completo la reciente petición.

—Eh, _¿qué?_ —no sabe por qué lo ha repetido como un idiota, pero de verdad que todavía no se lo puede creer.

Osamu vuelve a reír, esta vez más nerviosamente, y se posiciona mejor en el piso, para observarlo plenamente desde abajo. Su expresión cansina de siempre todavía está ahí, pero se ve menos ensimismado que antes. Como si haberse atrevido a hacerle aquella pregunta lo hubiera despertado o incluso _animado_.

—Pues eso —habla, tratando de conservar la calma—. Que vivamos juntos. ¿No crees que ya es hora?

Un alivio inmenso domina a Suna. Quiere reírse de sí mismo. ¿Qué demonios habían sido todas esas inseguridades en las que se había estado divagando hace apenas unos minutos? Samu está frente a él, es _real_ , y prácticamente está pidiéndole lo que acaba de pensar que es lo que más quiere actualmente.

¿Algo así es incluso posible? ¿Telepatía?

—¿Por qué tú…? —ni siquiera es capaz de formular una frase coherente.

Son demasiados sentimientos entremezclándose en su interior: un peso menos de encima, ganas de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, excitación, temor, felicidad…

Rintarou tiene que apretar los labios fuertemente para no exclamar o soltar alguna estupidez. Le duelen los codos que se le están por adormecer, está en una posición tan incómoda que se obligaría a moverse de una vez, de no ser porque no quiere romper el contacto visual ni por un segundo, no quiere apartar los ojos de se rostro que lo hace sentir más cómodo que nadie. No quiere perderse ni el mínimo gesto que esboza un casi ansioso Osamu frente a él.

Así, Osamu lo contempla y espera.

Suna no puede evitar reparar en esos párpados caídos y el pelo negro desordenado, propio de un domingo por la tarde, lo bien que le sienta ese suéter beige por el que luchó tantas veces con Atsumu ( _que es mío, imbécil_ , una y otra vez, _deja de robarme ropa_ ) y lo lindo que se le ve el pequeño rastro de chocolate del postre junto a la comisura de los labios, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Esos detalles tontos que lo habían enamorado desde la preparatoria y los mismos que se moría por volver a ver cada día de su vida.

El corazón se le encoge a Suna, y solo cuando Osamu empieza a hablar se percata de que no le ha dado una respuesta aún:

—Mira, Rin. No quiero presionarte ni nada, ¿sabes? —el gemelo se oye más decidido, puesto que, luego de haberlo examinado en silencio unos segundos, ha amagado una sonrisa y ha empezado a hablar con mayor soltura. Y el aludido se pregunta _por qué será, qué expresión estoy haciendo_ —. Pero llevamos demasiado tiempo soportando largos viajes para poder vernos. Sé que es jodido, por nuestros trabajos, pero aun así quiero que cenemos juntos todos los días, no solo un sábado cada mes y, encima, muertos de cansancio —suelta un pequeño suspiro—, mira, honestamente, siento que hasta Tsumu es capaz de verte más que yo, cada que se enfrentan.

La risita de Osamu ahora se oye más triste.

 _Dios, Osamu, no sigas_.

Suena perfecto, sí, lo de mudarse juntos y toda la cosa. Y Rintarou quiere arrojarse sobre Osamu y gritarle que _sí, maldita sea_ , pero de pronto recuerda las enormes responsabilidades de ambos y parece más difícil de lo que se oye.

—Eso es…

—Sí, sé lo que estás pensando —Miya Osamu, sin embargo, parece estar preparado para _todo_ el día de hoy—. No tengo intenciones de arrastrarte hasta aquí o Tokio. No podría pedirte eso, porque sería desconsiderado y hasta inhumano querer hacerte viajar tanto ahora que estás en tu mejor momento. Y yo tampoco puedo mudarme a Matsumoto, porque todavía me quedaría lejos de mis dos locales —parece razonar, con tranquilidad—. Pero, escucha, no sé cómo no se nos ha ocurrido antes: Yamanashi queda más o menos a la misma distancia de Tokio y de Nagano —explica, con bastante convicción, aunque su voz suena casi tan monótona como siempre—. Estaba pensando que podríamos buscar algún departamento en Kofū. Ambos tendríamos que viajar solamente una hora y poco más para llegar a nuestros lugares de trabajo. Porque sí, ya es hora de que haga de Onigiri Miya, de Tokio, la casa central (a fin de cuentas, tiene más clientela) y que deje esta como una sucursal. Kita-san me oyó decirle esto a Tsumu la otra vez y mencionó que estaría encantado de ayudar a mantener el orden por acá. Y bueno, ya no suena tan mal, ¿o sí?

 _Esto está pasando. No es un sueño_.

Suna queda pasmado. Cada vez más. Lo debe estar haciendo lucir verdaderamente ridículo, supone. No puede evitar llevarse una mano al rostro, que seguramente ya se ha coloreado de rojo intenso por tantas emociones repentinas. Así que murmura como puede: —¿Estuviste pensando en esto todo este tiempo? —la voz le sale trémula—. ¿Por eso estabas tan raro?

No lo está viendo, pero puede adivinar que Osamu está haciendo esa expresión divertida de cuando se finge ofendido al momento de responderle.

—Voy a hacer de cuenta que no acabo de oírte llamándome raro… pero sí. Lo vengo pensando desde hace mucho.

Finalmente, Rintarou colapsa. Se vuelve a arrojar de espaldas contra el sofá y, por más de que se ha dado medio fuerte con el posabrazos en la cabeza (ya que no había estado usando almohada), ríe. Suelta risas de alivio y felicidad, y todo es tan, pero _tan_ _absurdo_.

 _En serio debemos compartir alguna misma neurona_.

—Samu, eres increíble —tiene que decirle, con toda sinceridad, todavía riéndose y con la vista en el techo—. De verdad, eres… tan jodidamente genial, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un "no soy tan idiota para rechazar tan tentadora oferta" —responde Suna con la complicidad de utilizar sus propias palabras en su contra, mientras hace uso de toda la flexibilidad de su tronco para removerse hacia un costado y dejar la cabeza y el cuello colgando al borde del sofá. Con la espalda en el asiento, sus piernas terminan elevadas sobre el respaldo y debe verse sumamente tonto en un tipo de su edad y complexión física, pero en ese momento todo lo que quiere es volver a sentirse como un adolescente, como la primera vez que ambos se hubieron declarado mutuamente en esa habitación.

Cruza mirada con Osamu y ambos se ríen, antes de que Rintarou lo tome del suéter y lo tire hacia sí para plantarle un beso en los labios, casi de cabeza, tipo _Spiderman_ (sabe que Osamu probablemente bromeará sobre ello después). Hay más risas entre el beso, que se extiende por rato tan largo como es posible, hasta que la falta de aire y la posición poco ortodoxa de Suna lo obligan a separarse de Osamu y finalmente dejarse caer del sofá, lenta y progresivamente y con cuidado. Escucha a su novio reír, mientras él da vueltas y cambia de posición hasta lograr quedarse sentado a su lado en la alfombra, listo para volver a besarlo. No obstante, Osamu habla antes de que pueda lograrlo:

—Bueno, tu respuesta me ha aliviado, estaba un poco nervioso —admite—. Pero… tienes que saber que todavía hay más.

Suna ladea el rostro y lo mira de manera inquisitiva y un tanto ansiosa.

—¿Sí?

—Para empezar, esto es lo que más me hacía dudar —empieza, guiando una mano al bolsillo de su chándal—, y no porque no me sintiera seguro de quererlo, sino porque pensé que podría parecerte inadecuado…

Y _sorpresa_. Tan pronto como Osamu saca esa cajita roja del bolsillo, a Rintarou se le corta la respiración. Ya puede imaginarse de _qué_ se trata y, _joder,_ _¿es esto real?_

—Sé que nunca fuimos de hacer estas cosas —continúa Miya, manteniendo el tono de voz casi tan calmado como siempre, pero con una pizca de emoción diferente—, pero resulta que, dando un paseo por ahí, se me ocurrió entrar a esta joyería y pues, pensé que nos merecíamos algo así. Que _tú_ merecías algo así —carraspea y se rasca la nuca. Suspira y le da el impulso de soltar alguna risita—. Esto es _tan_ vergonzoso, Rin, ni siquiera tengo un plan concreto. Sé esto debería estar sucediendo en alguna cena lujosa y con un ambiente mucho más romántico, y está bien, puedes burlarte de mí todo lo que quieras, me lo merezco… pero, _en fin_ —abre la cajita y Suna puede divisar un par de anillos plateados, uniformes e igualmente _brillantes_ dentro—. ¿Te gustaría…? Ya sabes, ¿algún día?

Que nunca habían sido románticos _y una mierda_.

Suna se siente tan estúpidamente feliz que cree que podría abalanzarse sobre Osamu y quedarse abrazado a él por lo que le queda de vida, ignorando toda responsabilidad, todo miedo, toda preocupación. El corazón le late violentamente y lo único que le impide cumplir su cometido es que su novio está titubeando para tomar una de sus manos. ¡Osamu nunca ha titubeado para algo así antes!

Es lo más jodidamente lindo que Rintarou ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Así que se apiada de él y extiende la mano para tomar uno de los anillos con sus propias manos y hacer un ademán de querer colocárselo. Osamu sonríe y toma el otro entre sus dedos.

—Por supuesto que sí, Miya Osamu —Suna habla, mientras le coloca la sortija a Osamu en el dedo anular de una de sus manos—. Ya deberías saberlo: nosotros somos así de simples. Y yo te diré que sí cuantas veces me lo pidas.

 _Ugh_ , al final, ha sonado demasiado cursi para tratarse de él, pero _de acuerdo_. A Osamu no parece haberle molestado.

—Tengo mucha suerte entonces, Suna Rintarou —el gemelo suelta un suspiro que parece de alivio luego de decirlo, y procede a colocarle también la otra sortija a su novio.

La tarde del domingo casi se termina y ellos aún no viven juntos, por lo que el voleibolista deberá marcharse pronto. Sin embargo, esos besos profundos y esas tenues caricias en medio de la sala invitan a más, _a mucho más_. Y ambos están demasiado contentos como para querer romper la magia despidiéndose ya.

—Ah, espera —es el mismo Rintarou quien corta parcialmente el contacto de pronto, sin desenredar los dedos de la nuca y el pelo ajeno—. Entonces, ¿esto quiere decir que estamos _oficialmente_ comprometidos? Wow. No me lo esperaba para nada cuando llegué aquí ayer. Estos planes se te dan bien, después de todo.

Osamu bufa.

—Más que nada, estamos _comprometidos_ a buscar un apartamento que nos satisfaga en una prefectura que apenas conocemos, pero para fines prácticos: sí. Lo estamos. Tsumu dice que siempre hemos actuado como una pareja casada, de todos modos.

El comentario hace a Suna arquear una ceja.

—¿Fue él quien te llamó anoche?

Osamu asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Y quien me animó a que te lo dijera _"de una jodida vez"_ —afirma el gemelo, divertido—. Y quien me acompañó a escoger los anillos, además —agrega—. Tsumu dijo algo como: «siempre he tenido envidia de cómo ustedes dos encajan tanto y tan fácilmente, que parece que en serio fueron diseñados para estar junto al otro. Estás bien idiota si crees que te va a rechazar, Samu».

Rintarou exagera el gesto de sorpresa.

—Por primera vez, concuerdo con el idiota.

—También insistió en que no me olvidara de darle el crédito de ir a recorrer todas las «malditas joyerías de la ciudad» para conseguir el mejor par —añade, señalando el anillo en su dedo—. Ah, y jura que de vez en cuando le toca hacer «el papel de buen hermano» también. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Debo admitir que me sorprende que lo haya admitido y que haya tenido buen gusto.

—Lo mismo le dije, lo de admitir que soy mejor hermano siempre. Y en cuanto al buen gusto: No lo ha tenido. Terminé escogiéndolos por mi cuenta.

Suna, gratamente sorprendido, sonríe. Saber que Atsumu de alguna manera ha sido capaz de ayudar a aligerar las cosas entre ellos lo hace tener sentimientos encontrados con ese tonto, _¿quién lo diría?_

—¿Deberíamos llamarlo y darle la noticia? —propone.

Osamu no lo duda ni un segundo. Toma el móvil para marcar a su hermano instantáneamente.

—Me parece adecuado.

En pocos segundos, Atsumu coge la videollamada y aparece en la pantalla portando sus peores pintas de domingo. Frunce el entrecejo al toparse con las manos de ambos hombres, sacando a relucir las sortijas en sus dedos.

—¡Cabrones, por fin! —exclama el rubio, como único saludo.

Suna y Osamu le envían una sonrisa a través de la cámara.

—Yo, _Tsumu_.

—También es un gusto saludarte.

Atsumu pone los ojos en blanco.

—Se han tardado una eternidad —dice, para luego mirar hacia un costado, como buscando algo—. ¡Omi-kun, ven a ver esto! —exclama, con voz melosa. En unos segundos, una cabellera negra y rizada se asoma a la cámara—. ¡Samu se va a casar!

Sakusa los saluda con las manos. Su expresión es tan monótona como el tono de su voz cuando les dice, calmadamente: —Ah, felicidades.

De alguna manera, Suna se siente más cómodo que nunca, apoyado contra el sofá y abrazado a Osamu, mientras lo escucha discutir alguna burrada con su hermano, a través del celular. Siente como si su pecho se hinchara de orgullo y, de pronto, es como si de verdad pudiera sentirla: la _felicidad_.

—Que nos vamos a mudar juntos, primero.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, Samu. Ustedes siempre estuvieron casados, después de todo, así que da igual.

Rintarou se pega más a Osamu y se ríe, a viva voz.

—Puede que tengas razón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Fin—**

**Author's Note:**

> -Los cálculos de las distancias entre las ciudades y tal los hice solo googleando, así que puede que no estén tan correctos. Por suerte, esto es ficción (?).
> 
> -Sí, tenía que meter SakuAtsu y no, no me arrepiento.
> 
> -Ak, si lees esto: ¡gracias por haberme devuelto la inspiración! Te loveo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
